All the Right Reasons
by AddictedToBabe
Summary: Stephanie decides to start making changes in her life for all the right reasons. Mostly a babe story, but no guarantees on the HEA... you'll just have to read to find out. My first fanfic, so all feedback is appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: In case you're not already aware, characters don't belong to me, and like everyone else I do this for fun and not money. This is my first foray into actually writing fanfic, but reviews both positive and negative will always be appreciated. Rating just to be on the safe side, cause my muse might decide to up the violence and/or sex in later chapters.**

It's gotta be at least 120 degrees in this car. I was sweating in places I didn't even know I _could_ sweat. My mother used to say, "Horses sweat, men perspire, women glow." I was waaaay past glowing. Definitely not ladylike. But I'm stuck in this inferno that is my current POS car (sans air conditioning of course) staking out Jimmy DeMarco's girlfriend's apartment. He was in there. I knew it. He knew I knew it. And I was bound and determined to bring him in on my own. The problem is I couldn't continue the stake out 24 hours a day. And somehow, he always seemed to know when I was watching. I knew he had slipped out under my radar at least once. I heard from Sally Sweet that he was spotted last night at Whipped, a new club that Sally and his band are playing at.

Just then I saw a flicker of movement in the second floor window. DeMarco's girlfriend had left for work about an hour ago. There wasn't supposed to be anyone else in the apartment. This was my chance. I had been sitting in this ridiculously hot car for more than 6 hours. This was my fifth day with the file. He was only worth $700. While the cash would have been nice, this wasn't about the money anymore. I needed to get this guy. I needed to feel like I was in control of something, anything again.

I guess I should back up a minute here and explain how I ended up in this place. I'm Stephanie Plum. Trenton's own Bombshell Bounty Hunter. Known for rolling in garbage, blowing up many vehicles and a few small buildings, not to mention generally being the butt of jokes and source of some unsanctioned gambling down at Trenton PD. I have a sometimes boyfriend who I embarrass on a near daily basis. I know this because he typically shows up at the scene of the disaster waving his arms and yelling about his embarrassment. To tell the truth it makes it kind of hard to feel all that bad for him.

I also have a mother who I shame into tippling and compulsive ironing. In comparison, those activities induce far more guilt in me than the yelling and arm waving. I came to terms a long time ago with the fact that I would never be the kind of daughter my mother hoped I would be, I just wish she could come to terms with it too.

Oh and let's not forget, I have myself a Ranger. Not just any ranger, The Ranger. And I had it on good authority that one was all you'd ever need. Okay maybe to say I _have_ Ranger would be an overstatement. Maybe a gross over statement. But I'd like to have some Ranger. Mmmmm. Whoa, I digress. I guess you could say I had Ranger for one unbelievable night. The rest of the time, I barely had a supporting role in the screen play of his life. After that one night, Ranger made it clear in no uncertain terms that there could never be a relationship between us. And I was already way to attached to Ranger to try the casual sex route. I just didn't even want to think about what would happen if things didn't work out. And for a long time, we'd been able to exist in our own weird relationship (yes, it was a relationship of sorts, even if Ranger didn't want to admit it) surviving on a foundation of friendship and more than a few stolen kisses and innuendos.

But over time, I found myself working more with Ranger and spending more time outside of work with him. Slowly, as much as in my head I knew it was stupid, even though I knew I was setting myself up for heartbreak, I started to let the smallest sliver of hope work its way into my heart, that maybe, just maybe Ranger was changing his mind about us. Changing his stance on relationships and ready to give us a chance. I know, it was incredibly stupid of me, and it all lead up to one of the worst nights in my life.

Ranger and I had been having dinner together at least once a week, either in his apartment or mine, sometimes before a distraction job, but sometimes he would just call and ask if I had plans or if he could bring over Pino's. Joe and I had been off for a few months now, and he had been gone on an undercover assignment for 6 weeks. Lula and I had just finished a shopping spree of epic proportions at Victoria's Secret. Not that anyone would see the little purple satin, black lace overlay bra and panty set that I bought, but let's just chalk it up to wishful thinking. Lula was seeing a mechanic she met at Al's garage when she went into to see about some new wheels after the firebird went up in smoke. Between her insurance check and his friends and family discount, she was able to get a sweet deal on a 2003 Mustang coup. The rims didn't match and it was missing the passenger side rearview mirror, but compared to the the '82 Chevy Nova with primer for paint and no A/C I was currently driving, the mustang was a peach.

"Just wait until my man get's a load of me in this here little number," Lula said as we walked to the car. "It's a shame he'll only see it for a matter of seconds before it comes off."

"Probably more information than I needed," I muttered.

We were just getting in the Mustang, leaving the mall parking lot, when my phone started to ring. But not just any ring, the ringtone was The Rolling Stones, "I Can't Get No Satisfaction". As I flipped the phone open, I shot Lula a look that said, "We're going to talk about you messing with my ringtones," while she tried to look innocent.

"Yo."

"Babe"

"What can I do for you Ranger?"

After a beat of silence, Ranger replied, "Loaded question, Babe." I could hear the smile in his voice, and by smile I mean barely noticeable upturn of the corner of his mouth.

_Wonder what else is loaded, Batman._ Shit, I have got to get these Hungarian hormones under control.

"Babe!"

"Crap, I said that last part out loud, didn't I?"

"Yeah, Playing with fire, better be careful. As amusing as this conversation has been, I was calling to see if you wanted to have dinner tonight?"

"Sure, your place or mine?"

"I have to finish up a client appointment, and then why don't I grab some Chinese takeout and stop by?"

"Sounds like a plan, Batman," I said with a giggle.

"Babe," and then he disconnected. I'd seen a few changes in Ranger over the last few weeks. Phone manners weren't on that list. And really, is he going for the world record of how many times you can work the word "Babe" into a conversation and mean something different each time.

I turned and caught Lula staring at me with a goofy grin on her face.

"Somethin' tells me I might be changing that ringtone come tomorrow morning. You might to get to put that pretty little set to good use after all."

"It's not like that between us, Lula, and you know it. He probably just wants to talk about a job." I said, secretly smiling on the inside. I was really enjoying the increase in Ranger attention, but trying not to read too much into it.

"White girl, the only 'job' that man wants to talk to you about has nothing to do with work." Lula said with a snort.

_I'm not that lucky._

Lula burst out laughing and by the look on her face she could tell I hadn't meant to say that out loud either.

An hour and a half later, I was showered, shaved and exfoliated within an inch of my life. I was wearing a cute new light purple track suit that was casual enough to look like something I just threw on, but hugged my curves in a way that I was hoping was still sure to get a reaction. And okay, if you must know I was wearing the purple and black lace panty set.

I heard the locks tumble just as I was coming out of the bedroom. I saw Ranger walk in carrying a brown paper bag. I could smell the chow mien and orange chicken and my mouth started watering.

"Babe, you're looking at me like you might maul me to get to this food."

"Yeah, well let's not push our luck. I'll get the plates and meet you in the living room."

I brought the plates to the coffee table and Ranger was pulling the last of the red and white cartons out of the paper bag. Chow mien and orange chicken for me, lemon chicken and steamed vegetables for the health nut.

Ranger was watching me struggle with the chopsticks.

"Shit!" I just dropped the same piece of chicken for the third time.

"Here, try this," Ranger said as he gently placed his hand over mine, sending sparks straight to the promise land, and somewhere else too, somewhere I wasn't ready to acknowledge just yet. He placed his thumb and fingers over top of mine and expertly showed me how to open and close the chopsticks without dropping my food. Then he gently removed the chopsticks from my hand, took them in his own and brought a piece of chicken to my lips. Never breaking eye contact, I slowly opened my mouth and took the chicken. When I was done I licked my lips to catch a stray drop of sauce. Ranger's eyes centered on my bottom lip and his eyes visibly darkened.

"Is there anything you're not good at, Ranger?"

The look that flashed across his face was full of more emotion than I had ever seen Ranger express in the years I had known him. That emotion was so clear to me, and for the first time ever, it was like I could read Ranger's thoughts. I knew exactly what he was thinking when that look of pain and regret swept over him. When I asked Ranger if there was anything he wasn't good at, he was thinking that he wasn't good at relationships. The pain and regret I saw in his eyes told me what my heart had wanted to know for so long, for the first time I knew that Ranger wanted me just the same way I wanted him. Whatever obstacles existed or whatever barriers he put up, Ranger felt the pain of this limbo we were in just like I did. And he wished things could be different.

I heard the chopsticks fall and a second later his hand slid against my cheek, pulling me towards him. Our lips met and next thing I knew he had pulled me into his lap and I was straddling him. The kiss grew in intensity and my heart was beating rapidly in my chest. Ranger slid the zipper down on my hooded sweatshirt and pushed the material off my shoulders, revealing today's earlier purchase.

"God, Babe," Ranger said, his voice deep and breathless.

It was a powerful feeling having this effect on a man as controlled as Ranger. It was like a drug, and right now I wanted more. I practically attacked Ranger. I ripped his shirt open and buttons went flying. I was placing open mouthed kisses down his neck while my fingertips skimmed down his chest. Ranger picked me up and carried me to the bedroom, lowering us onto the bed. Ranger was kissing my neck as he slid a muscular thigh in between my legs, pressed firmly against my center. I moaned and turned my head to give him better access. My body was on fire and he was driving me crazy. I was overwhelmed with what I was feeling for this man. And I can only blame what happened next on the fact that my brain was completely not functioning.

"Oh God, I love you, Ranger"

And then time stopped. Ranger's body tensed and stilled above me. I couldn't believe that had just come out of my mouth. I don't even know where those words came from. Well okay, I've known for a while how I really felt about Ranger, but I never, never said the words out loud. Why now of all times. I knew the moment I said it, I had made a terrible mistake. I somehow found the courage to turn and look at Ranger. His face was blank, completely devoid of emotion. No trace of the man who just moments before had given me the first true glimpse at his heart.

I felt like the air had been sucked right out of my lungs. I couldn't speak. I couldn't move. I would later wonder if I had thought of something witty to say, some flippant comment, or maybe just followed it with "you know, in my own way" and then laughed like it meant nothing, maybe things would have been different. But I was in shock and I couldn't even begin to react. Ranger slowly got up and sat on the edge of the bed with his back to me.

"This was a mistake, Babe. I can't do this."

With that, he got up and walked out the door. Seconds later I heard the front door close. The finality of that sound was haunting. I can honestly say the pain in my chest was so tight that I thought I could be having a heart attack. Tears silently started making their way down my cheeks, and I took my first breath in what felt like hours but was probably only a couple of minutes. I just sobbed silently in bed until sleep overtook me.

I awoke the next morning feeling like I had sand in my eyes and cotton in my mouth, remnants of my crying jag last night. Part of me wanted to lie in bed forever, but another part of me just couldn't take being surrounded by the scene of the crime. I was still wearing my bra and track pants, and as I made my way to the bathroom I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror. I didn't look half as bad as I felt, but that's only to say I still looked vaguely alive, and yet I felt completely dead inside.

I brushed my teeth and pulled my hair into a ponytail, changed into some comfy sweats, and made my way to the coffee pot. After putting the coffee on, I glanced towards the living room and saw that last night's Chinese takeout was still sitting right where we had left it. I immediately felt tears prick the back of my eyes, but I blinked them away and swallowed the lump in my throat.

I tried to tell myself nothing had really changed, even though somehow I knew everything had changed. As I cleared away last night's mess, I finally just came to realize that I was going to have to acknowledge that this hurt. And it was probably going to hurt for a long time. And I would survive it.

As I turned to scan the room to make sure I had removed every reminder of the previous night, I suddenly took in the room as though I was seeing it for the first time. My shabby second hand couch, mismatched coffee and end tables, TV that flickered every few seconds sitting on top of a makeshift stand made of milk crates and ply wood. No pictures on the wall, no mementos or anything really that would tell you about the kind of person who lived there.

_No wonder Ranger doesn't want you._ With that thought I sunk down onto the couch like a ton of bricks. It hurt to think that, and somewhere I still knew that thought wasn't entirely true, but maybe there was something to it. Ranger was successful, driven, and ambitious. I lived in an apartment decorated in hobo chic (okay, the chic part might have been a stretch) and I drive a beat up old clunker that doesn't even have A/C. Screw what Ranger wanted, _I_ didn't want to live like this.

Sitting there wondering how my life had gotten to this point, I started to realize something. These last few years, I had been waiting. Waiting to see where I was going end up. Wondering if Joe was my future, his burg house on Slater Street with Bob the dog, and Pino's and hockey games. A life that would involve picking out curtains and attending PTA meetings. Or would Ranger finally make room in his life for our someday? Would my life be all Rangeman black and the 7th floor apartment? Merry men and body guards and stun guns and handcuffs?

Somehow, in all this time, it never occurred to me that I might not end up with either one of them. I never focused on creating a home for myself, because I always assumed that my home would be with one of them. When you walked into Joe's house you got a sense of the carefree bachelor who lived there. Even the 7th floor apartment spoke to Ranger's tastes; high end and sleek, functional with clean lines, and yet not revealing any of the parts you really wanted to know. Yep, that's Batman alright.

Well, it's time I face the fact that chances are not looking good for riding off into the sunset with either Joe or Ranger. I had to come to terms with the fact that Ranger wasn't going to change his mind. And once those floodgates had opened on my feelings for Ranger, well, it just made what I feel for Joe pale in comparison. There was no going back now, and I knew that.

But I didn't want to go back. And I didn't want to stand still either. I wanted to start moving forward. I wanted to have a place that I felt at home in. One that didn't get broken into all the time or firebombed. And it might be nice to actually pick out a car because I like it, and not because it's the cheapest one on the lot and I won't care when it goes to car heaven. And I really am tired of rolling in garbage. I want to get better at my job, but right now I'm not sure what my first step should be. And it's not like I can go ask Ranger. Even thinking about it made my chest clench painfully.

Well, whatever I decide to do, I need money. And only one way to make that happen. I hurried and showered, ready to get on with the day. After three coats of mascara for courage, I deemed myself ready to face the general public. I stopped by the Tasty Pastry and picked up some donuts to hopefully avoid or delay the inquisition that I knew was inevitable.

I pulled into the bonds office and parked in the back. I figured that way if I saw Ranger coming I could make a quick exit out the back and avoid an uncomfortable exchange. I walked in and saw Connie idly painting her nails, Lula's back to me, and low and behold it actually looked like she was doing some filing.

"White girl, you bes' not be holdin' out those details you…" As Lula turned and saw the look on my face she trailed off midsentence. "I can't say I'm an expert on the subject, but I don' suppose that's what a girl looks like after a night of Batman lovin'."

A weak laugh came out as I tried to hold it together. I had no idea what to say. I wasn't very good at hiding my emotions, but I need to think of a distraction quick.

Just then the front door opened and Tank and Lester walked in. They had strange looks on their faces and I wasn't sure if it was just the odd tension in the room or something else.

"Hey Beautiful, how's it going?" Lester walked up and put an arm around my shoulders.

"Hey Les," I said, and plastered what I hopped was a natural looking smile on my face. "Not often I run into you here," I commented.

Lester cleared his throat and looked uncomfortable, "Well, Beautiful, the Boss is in the wind, so we'll be picking up the files for a while."

I looked from Tank to Lester and back again. These mercenary guys are always hiding behind that blank mask when you're dying to know what their thinking. But not this time. Now, when it might have been easier not to know, it was written all over Tank's face. He knew something had happened last night. And he looked concerned. At that moment I got the distinct impression that last night had everything to do with Ranger leaving. It was no coincidence.

_He can't even stand to be in the same state, probably even country as you._

Suddenly the room was way too crowded.

"I gotta go." I blurted out. "I forgot… I forgot to feed Rex this morning." With that I dashed out the back door and barely made it to the car before the tears started to fall. As I struggled to get the key in the ignition, the door was opened and Tank kneeled down and grabbed my hand. God, I was so embarrassed. Two of the most mortifying moments of my life in a twelve hour span . Can't a girl catch a break?

"Bomber, I don't know what's going on. I just want you know, Ranger isn't your only friend at Rangeman. If you need anything, anything at all, promise me you'll call." Tank sounded almost like he was pleading. I never thought I would hear anything that sounded like pleading come from Tank.

I reached over and hugged Tank, still struggling not to start blubbering all over him. "Thanks Tank. I will."

Then I turned, started the car as calmly as I could and headed towards my apartment. I was going to go back to bed.

I'd try being strong again tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you everyone for the great reviews! I never realized until going out on that limb myself how nice it is to get reviews! I will try to be better about giving reviews now too. As always, I don't own it and it doesn't make me a dime!**

The next morning I laid in bed trying to muster up the motivation to get up and face the day. Surprisingly I was feeling a little bit better. My heart still felt like it had been put through a wood chipper, but there was something almost comforting about knowing no matter what happens today it couldn't possibly be worse than yesterday or the night before that. There really was only one way to go from here, and that was up. I sat my dining room table with my morning coffee thinking about the revelations I had yesterday morning. I felt more determined than ever to make some changes, and not to please Joe, or my mother, or even to impress Ranger. For the first time in a long time I wanted to do things for me, no other reason than my own happiness, and that felt pretty darn good!

I knew the first thing I wanted to do was get better at my job. I really enjoyed being a bounty hunter, but I could do without the rolling in garbage part. I knew I could ask the guys to help me train, but part of me didn't want to go to _Ranger's_ men and ask for help. The longer I thought about it though I realized that I had the best trained operatives in the business ready, willing, and able to train me. It would be stupid to pass that up because of what's going on, or more accurately what's not going on, between Ranger and I. And like Tank said, we're friends. Tank would probably be insulted if I went anywhere else for training.

With that decided I finished getting ready and headed off to Haywood. When I pulled into the underground garage, my chest felt heavy and I could feel tears stinging the back of my eyes. _I am not going to cry. I am not going to cry. _I repeated to myself over and over again. As much as I wanted to just go crawl back into bed and not deal with the possibility that Ranger was gone and may not ever want to see me again, I had important things to accomplish today. So I stepped out of the car, squared my shoulders, and walked to the elevator with my head high.

When I stepped of the elevator onto the control room floor, it was too quiet even by Rangeman standards. I had the feeling that my presence had been announced by whoever was on the monitors. Maybe it was just me but it seemed like none of the guys wanted to make eye contact.

Tank stepped out of Ranger's office and motioned for me to come inside. I knew that Tank often used Ranger's office when he was gone, but I hadn't really thought about the fact that I might be having this conversation with him in Ranger's office. As I walked in the door, it was hard not to remember moments with Ranger in this room. Him backing me against the door and kissing the daylights out of me. Me perched on the edge of his desk with him leaning back in his chair, the corner of his mouth slightly upturned, barely hinting to the amusement I was providing him with one of my recent escapades.

I shook my head a little bit and told myself to snap out of it. I took a seat in one of the guest chairs and watch Tank make his way around the desk, looking at me again with concern in his eyes. I started to wonder just exactly what had happened after Ranger left my apartment that night to make Tank look at me like that.

"How are you holding up, Steph?" Tank asked.

"I'm okay, Tank. But I have to ask, what happened that has you so concerned? How do you even know that something happened between Ranger and I?"

Tank stood and turned towards the window. His back was to me but I could tell he was looking for the right words, and probably debating how much to tell me.

"When Ranger came back to Haywood the other night, it was very clear something was wrong, but with the mood he was in I wasn't about to approach him." Tank turned his head to look at me, "He's not exactly the kind of guy who likes to talk about his feelings, you know."

"Really?" I said with an eye roll, "I hadn't noticed."

"I saw him head down to the gym as I was heading to my apartment. Seemed like a good plan, he looked like he needed to blow off some steam. About 2 hours later I got a call from Hal. He was working the monitors, said maybe I should head down to the gym and check on Ranger. It wouldn't be the first time Ranger went a little overboard with the physical exertion after a bad day." Tank walked around the desk and came to kneel in front of me holding my hand in his. "Bomber, I've never seen him this bad. He was totally out of control, taking it out on the bag. I did finally get him to calm down and stop, but before I did he said some things. I didn't really understand it all, but I got the gist of it. Everyone can see how much closer you guys have been getting lately. You know that Ranger's biggest fear is that an enemy will use you to get to him. For a man who fears almost nothing, that is a powerful thing."

By this time I couldn't help it and a few silent tears had escaped rolling down my cheeks. I couldn't think of anything to say in response to what Tank had revealed about Ranger, so I just went with the first thing that came to mind. "I really don't usually cry this much, Tank. You've caught me twice in two days. You must have a real way with women."

The laugh that came from the normally quiet man was as welcome as it was unexpected. "Bomber, Ranger's right about one thing, you never disappoint." Then Tank turned serious as he said, "Don't ever doubt how much that man loves you. He may not say it, and he may even try to do things that make you think the opposite, but I know him, Stephanie, and you are the best thing that ever happened to him. And he knows it to. I don't know if he's going to get his shit together and figure out how to make this work, but I sure as hell hope for his sake that he does."

Those words were almost too much for me to process at the moment, so I decided to file them away and take them out to examine them later. Wiping my eyes, I decided it was time to get down to the business at hand. "Thank you Tank, but actually that's not why I'm here. I would really like to get some training for my job, and I was wondering if you or the guys might be willing to help me."

Tank returned to sitting in the chair across from me with his elbows on the desk and fingers steepled in front of him. He gave me an assessing look. "What kind of training did you have in mind?"

"Well, I definitely need to improve my physical strength and stamina, and I could use some work on takedown and self defense skills. I want to be more comfortable with my gun. I am open to suggestions of what you think I should work on."

Tank stared at me for a long moment, his expression unreadable. "Are you doing this because you think it will make Ranger change his mind about being with you?"

Wow, now he was bringing out the big guns. I was glad I could answer his question honestly and be proud of my answer. "No Tank, I'm doing this for me, no one else. I realized the other day that I have spent the last 3 years trying to figure out which way my future would go based on which man I ended up with. Morelli and I are over for good, but I hope we can still be friends. Whatever happens in the future with Ranger, I don't want to imagine my life without him in it in some way, but I think it's time I come to terms with the fact that no matter how much we care about each other, Ranger and I will likely never be together as a couple. For the first time in a long time my only concern is what kind of life do _I_ want to live? I want to be better at my job. I want to have a little bit of financial security and not live paycheck to paycheck. In order to do that, I need to get some training. Can you help me Tank or do you think it would be better if I got training somewhere else?"

"Of course we'll help you, Stephanie. And I'm glad to hear you're doing this for the right reasons. But I have a suggestion to make. I think the easiest way to get you training would be to have you come back to work at Rangeman."

My first reaction was to protest, but as soon as I opened my mouth Tank held up his hand to cut me off. "Wait, hear me out. First off as an employee, you would not only have full access to the gym but be required to work out at least three days a week. We can help you with physical training as well as takedown skills during gym time. Also all employees are required to spend an hour downstairs at the range three times a week. As far as other skills you may need, surveillance, spotting a tail, planning a takedown, the easiest way to learn those things is with hands on experience. If you partner with one of us in the field, you will have plenty of opportunity to get that kind of training."

"Tank, who would want me as a partner? I'd embarrass you and the company. I'm always rolling in garbage!"

"Bomber, we all love working with you. Yes your methods are a little unorthodox, but it always works out in the end. And you're here asking for training so I doubt you'll be rolling in garbage much anymore. When we're with you, we have fun, and that's not an easy thing to do with a job like ours. Trust me when I tell you that the guys will be fighting over who gets to work with you."

"I don't know Tank, what about my skips at Vinnie's?"

"You can still take care of the low bond skips, but you and your partner would have some higher bond skips as well. Eventually, once you have some training I think it would be better for you to focus more on the higher bond skips, but that would be your decision."

"I really appreciate the offer Tank, but can I think about it? It's just a lot of change happening all at once."

"Of course you can think about it. The offer stands. If you don't want to work for Rangeman I will still make sure you get training, but I really think it would be best if you were here full time. And Steph, I meant what I said about us loving having you here. You make this team something more than what it was before you came along. We are more of a family now. And you're a part of that family." Wow, who knew Tank was such a wordsmith? I didn't really know what to say to that either, so I just nodded and rose to leave. When I made it to the door, I looked back at my friend and said simply, "Thanks".

He'd given me a lot to think about.

**So what did you think? Also, I have a question for everyone: I am going to be writing in a little competition for Ranger (Don't worry I'm not going to have Stephanie mindlessly jumping on the next guy that comes along, I just love a little jealous Ranger). So the question is should it be one of the merry men or someone totally new? I am kinda leaning towards a new guy, but I'm open to suggestion... **


	3. Chapter 3

A week later I found myself sitting outside Jimmy DeMarco's girlfriend's apartment for the fifth day in a row. I had pretty much decided that I was going to take Tank up on his offer to go work at Rangeman. For some reason that was making less and less sense to me now, I was bound and determined to take down DeMarco on my own before I took the job. I guess in the beginning I had just been feeling down about everything and I just wanted to be able to make this transition with a little more confidence, and somehow I thought closing out this file would help me do that. Then when he started giving me the slip every day, I just got pissed and now it's personal. No amount of Mr. Alexander's miracle hair serum was going to save my unruly curls from the humidity after sitting in this sweatbox of a vehicle day after day, and any man that makes a woman walk around looking like a poodle with a bad perm deserves to pay. Jimmy DeMarco better have his pound of flesh ready because I was coming to collect. Yeah, I'm really channeling my inner badass today.

I saw the curtain move in the second story window. Jimmy was in there. Pretty safe bet he was alone. I checked my gun, made sure it was loaded. Like I said, I wasn't playing around with this one. Now, the question was how was I going to get in the door? There were only two ways in, a fire escape, barely attached to the building and missing the bottom ladder. No thank you. Then there was the front door, much more appealing option, but I wasn't exactly known for my door kicking in skills. What to do? What to do?

I looked down at the .38 in my lap and an idea came to me. A reckless idea, but an idea none the less. I tucked the gun in the waistband of my jeans, slid a pair of cuffs in my back pocket, and held my stun gun in my left hand. I looked around cautiously and tried to be aware of my surroundings. It was the middle of the day and most everyone in this blue collar neighborhood was at work. That made me feel somewhat better about what I was about to do.

I made my way up the stairs and approached the door. I took a deep breath and in a voice that sounded much more confident than I was, yelled "Hey Jimmy, if you happen to be standing in front of the door right now, I'd back up real quickly." And with that I pulled out my .38 and shot the deadbolt on the door. I pushed against the door with my right shoulder and threw all my weight against it. The rest of the wood splintered fairly easily and I was in. Standing in the hallway directly in front of me was a stunned Jimmy DeMarco standing there in a bath towel holding a pair of jeans in his hands. It looked like he had just gotten out of the shower and was getting ready to get dressed.

I had my gun raised and pointed at Jimmy and my stun gun still in my left hand. I saw Jimmy's eyes dart towards the bedroom where the fire escape was. "Don't even think about it Jimmy. I've got a gun on you and you're not exactly in any condition to run. It's over. Just come on in peacefully and we'll get your court date rescheduled, easy as pie."

Yeah did you think Jimmy had the brains not to make a mad dash for the fire escape wearing only a towel? Me either. The next thing I knew Jimmy had thrown the jeans he was holding directly in my face, which distracted me just long enough for him to make a run for the bedroom. I threw the jeans down and ran after him, barely registering the white towel on the floor in the hallway. As soon as I rounded the corner and Jimmy came into view my brain registered the significance of the towel. I no longer had a skip trying to run from me in only a towel, I had a skip trying to run from me in his birthday suit. Great, just great.

Lucky for me the window was sticking and he couldn't get it open enough to crawl out. Before he even realized I was in the room, I tagged him on the ass with my stun gun and then quickly jumped out of the way while he went down like a ton a bricks. I rolled him over and cuffed his hands behind his back.

As soon as that was taken care of, I whipped out my cell phone and dialed Tank.

"Talk."

"Hey Tank. About the job at Rangeman, you've got yourself a deal, when do I start?" I said still slightly out of breath, probably just from the adrenaline. It couldn't have been from running the, oh, 20 or so feet from the hall to the bedroom. I couldn't be that out of shape, right? Hmmm, something to ponder over my next batch of doughnuts.

"Bomber, you ok? You sound out of breath?"

"No, I'm good Tank, just wanted to let you know about the job. Hey, while I have you on the phone, think you could send someone over to help me with a transport?"

"No problem. Where are you at?" I gave him the address and he disconnected.

Ten minutes later I heard footsteps approaching the front door. From the heavy sound of the boots I was pretty sure it was a merry man, but I had my gun ready at my side just to be sure. The next sound I heard was definitely unexpected. It was laughter. Not just a little chuckle either, someone was full on cracking up, and I was pretty sure I recognized that laugh.

"Lester, is that you?"

"Yeah, Beautiful," He said making his way back to the bedroom still chuckling. "Did you seriously shoot the lock on the-" He stopped short in the doorway, taking in Jimmy DeMarco lying on the floor, hands cuffed behind his back, towel draped over his backside but obviously naked underneath. Lester doubled over laughing so hard he couldn't breathe. What? At least I had the decency to cover his naked butt with the towel.

My eyes narrowed sharply and I seriously considered using my stun gun, or maybe even my real gun on Lester. But then I remembered why he was here in the first place and decided rather than having to try to carry two unconscious men twice my size down a flight of stairs, I would just have to wait until Lester pulled himself together.

After a few minutes Lester managed to calm down. He came over and threw an arm around my shoulder. "God Bomber, you're busts sure are amusing! We never have this much fun on takedowns."

"Yeah, Yeah, Lester, I'm the entertainment, so I've been told." I said rolling my eyes, "Now are you going to help me get this guy to the station or just stand there all day laughing?"

"I'm going to leave that entertainment comment alone for now,'' Lester said with a mischievous little gleam in his eye that told gave away that his thoughts were less than pure at the moment. "Ok, get some pants on this guy so we can take him downtown."

"Me get pants on him? I don't think so. You're a guy. You get pants on him!"

"Oh hell no! I'm not going anywhere near a naked dude! No way, no how. You called for a transport and that's all I'm doing." Lester said as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

Just then the naked guy on the floor started groaning and twitching. I nudged DeMarco with my foot and said "You gonna behave or do I have to stun you again?"

The only response I got was another groan. I walked out into the living room and grabbed the pants he had thrown at me in his getaway attempt. I walked back in the bedroom and saw that DeMarco had his head lifted off the ground and one eye cracked open staring at Lester.

"Alright, Jimmy. This is how it's gonna work. I'm going to let my friend here recuff your hands in front of you. Then you're going to put on these pants and come quietly down to the station to be rebooked. What you're not going to do is give us any trouble."

"Uhhhh," was about all I got in response. I took that as an affirmative. I handed the cuff key to Lester, who looked none too thrilled with his role in this little escapade, but said nothing. I tossed the jeans on the floor in front of DeMarco and then I left the room. Figured the boys might like some privacy.

After we got DeMarco downstairs and into Lester's Bronco, I followed them to the station. I took my FTA inside to get the body receipt.

"Hey Cupcake, does your mom know you're playing with half naked men in handcuffs?"

_Oh great just what I need right now. Everyone fancies themselves a comedian these days._

"Hi Joe. I didn't realize you were back."

"Got back late last night, just finishing up paperwork this morning." Joe said as he wrapped his arms around me. "The boys missed you." He said quietly in my ear. "I missed you." He was looking into my eyes when he said the last part.

I wasn't quite sure how to respond. There were so many times when it would have meant so much to me to have Joe admit that he actually missed me, not just "the boys". And I had missed him too, but somehow I didn't think we had missed each other in quite the same way.

"I missed you too, Joe." I said pulling away from him.

"Something wrong, Cupcake?" Joe said looking at me with appraising eye. I knew he could tell something had changed. I'm not exactly known for being able to hide my thoughts or emotions.

"No, nothing's wrong Joe. Hey, would you have time to grab dinner at Pino's tonight?" Might as well get this long overdue conversation over, I thought to myself.

"Why don't you grab Pino's and meet me at my house. I can show you exactly how much I've missed you." Joe said with his eyes darkening.

"Actually, I have to stake out a skips place later tonight, but I'd have just enough time to meet you for a meatball sub, if you want." Okay so it was a lie, but just a little white one. I really wanted to have this conversation with Joe in a public, neutral place. If we were alone together one of two things might happen. I might cave and give into my hormones like usual, or we would end up screaming and yelling and saying things we don't mean. I'd still like to be friends with Joe, and I was hoping that a public place might keep us both on our best behavior. Not that public places had always mattered for that in the past.

"Sure, Cupcake. See you there at 6:00?"

"See you there." My body receipt was ready so I headed out to my car.

I was a little a surprised to see Lester leaning against the driver's side door. "What's up Santos? I figured you would have headed out by now."

"Just waiting on you, Beautiful." He said as pulled one of my curls and then let it bounce back into place. "So, I hear a congratulations are in order for the newest member of Rangeman."

'Yeah, I guess so." I replied with a grin.

"Tank wanted me to tell you to take the weekend off and he'll see you at 8:00 Monday morning. Some of the guys and I are going to Shorty's tonight for pizza and beer. You want to join us?"

"Sorry Lester I can't, I just made plans to go to Pino's with Joe tonight." I figured I might as well tell him the truth, it's not like the entire city doesn't end up knowing exactly where I go and what I do.

"Oh, I see." I could see his whole demeanor change. He stood up straighter and his shoulders tensed. And for some reason that really rubbed me the wrong way. What business was it of Lester's even if I was getting back with Joe? It's not like Ranger wanted to be with me anyway, so what did Lester care?

"No, I don't think you see at all. But then again it's really none of your business is it?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to presume… well, anyway, another time then?" Lester looked disappointed.

"Yeah, of course, I'd really like that, Les." I was feeling a little bad about being so snippy with him.

Lester held the door for me and closed it when I got in. I waved as I headed off to my apartment to get ready to face the music at Pino's. And by music I meant angry Italian male with a bad temper.


End file.
